User blog:Starport592/Unreliable, Outdated, and Untouched
Hey everyone! I'm not going to lie, I've been away for a little bit*. Here's an update on what I've been thinking in terms of this wiki: * Item page Standardization. Pandaman018 and I had previously made a push towards this, and various members of the community have also contributed, but the fact is that many pages still don't have the standard layout. * Item page re-vamp. I want to make the Item page easier to navigate. The lists can make that page incredibly big, and it's just not as user friendly as it could be. On top of that, it's STILL missing some of the new items from the not-so-recent 1.2 update. Yeesh. * Enemy animations. You may have noticed that some of the enemy pages have enemy animations, while others don't. The goal is to make sure all the animations are present. Well, of all the things that are on this list, this is one of the more realistic ones. * Wiki reliability. Look, I'm not going to fluff you up, we're completely understaffed. The amount of editors compared to the amount of readers is astounding. Anyone and everyone who contributes is literally a saint, because hardly enough people contribute at all. There have been a select few members who will stop by and make a few edits here and there and then leave, but in terms of standardization, we don't have anyone to go around doing it. So here are the goals that aren't as realistic but still nice: ** Item Information Standardization. We all know that is common. So if I want to link to it, why the hell should I have to keep typing that it's common? Someone, somewhere, already told the Wiki that. On top of that, it's just straight up true. There should be no speculation about it. Things like this, the in-game description and effect, should not be editable once the Wiki has it, and for the sake of reliability, should remain in a page that is not editable by anyone. The biggest complaint that I keep on seeing here is the complaint on the lack of reliability this wiki provides, which is not what we are striving to achieve. Therefore, slowly but surely item pages will have their data moved to a subpage that is uneditable (Or at least restricted to registered members), and provides templates with retrievable information to manipulate about the root page. In this way, Tooltips would automatically be able to fill themselves in with data from, say, , simply by typing only the name of the Item, instead of manually entering data about Bitter Root into the tooltip template even though the Wiki already has it stored somewhere else. ** Character Information Standardization. Same thing as mentioned above. Information to be stored on restricted subpage. Retrievable information for use in templates. Now, of course, is all this going to happen this year? Chances are, probably not. I have other things I need to do, which is half the reason I was away for so long. Like 3 or 4 months long. Yeah. On top of this, lets not forget that since Wikia updated to that white bar thing you see at the top, the customization to the mobile site is 100% broken. This means that all that editing I did no longer works. Grrrr. I probably missed some things, but you get the idea. This wiki is far from complete, and this list is just what I hope to get done for this Wiki soon, before Hoppo releases another update (Which I hope happens, because it literally takes Hoppo like ages to release any kind of update to this game, probably for the same reasons I can't update this site all the time.) Thanks for continuing to read the Wiki, and we will keep working to ensure that the information you read here is as accessible and easy to understand as possible! *Like I haven't posted since some time in November or something like that. Category:Blog posts